Prawdziwa Barenziah, t. 3 (Oblivion)
Prawdziwa Barenziah, t. 3 Treść Prawdziwa Barenziah, Część III Anonim Przez kilka dni Barenziah czuła ciężar smutku po opuszczeniu przyjaciół. Ale drugiego tygodnia jej nastrój zaczął powoli wracać. Stwierdziła, że lubi znowu być na szlaku, choć brakowało jej towarzystwa Słomki bardziej, niż myślała. Eskortował ich oddział redgardzkich rycerzy, przy których czuła się swobodnie, choć byli oni bardziej zdyscyplinowani, i stosowni w zachowaniu, niż strażnicy karawan kupieckich, z którymi spędzała czas wcześniej. Byli przyjaźni, choć pełni szacunku, pomimo jej prób flirtu. Symmachus zganił ją na osobności, mówiąc, że królowa zawsze musi zachowywać królewską godność. "To znaczy, że nigdy nie mogę się zabawić?" zapytała kapryśnie. "Ai. Nie z takimi jak ci. Oni są poniżej twej godności. Łaskawość przystoi osobom u władzy, Milady. Poufałość nie. W Cesarskim Mieście pozostaniesz czysta i skromna. Barenziah skrzywiła się. "Równie dobrze mogę wrócić do Ciemnowrzosia. Elfy są rozwiązłe z natury. Wszyscy tak mówią." "Więc "wszyscy" się mylą. Niektóre są, niektóre nie. Cesarz -- i ja -- oczekujemy zarówno rozeznania*, jak i dobrego gustu. Przypominam, Wasza Wysokość, że zasiadasz na tronie Mournhold nie z racji krwi, lecz wyłącznie z woli Tibera Septima. Jeśli uzna, że się nie nadajesz, twe panowanie skończy się, zanim rozpocznie się na dobre. Cesarz wymaga od swych nominatów inteligencji, posłuszeństwa, rozwagi i całkowitej lojalności, a w kobietach preferuje czystość i skromność. Zalecam, żebyś wzorowała się w zachowaniu na Drelliane, Milady. "Już prędzej wrócę do Ciemnowrzosia!" warknęła z urazą Barenziah, urażona myślą o naśladowaniu w jakikolwiek sposób oziębłej, pruderyjnej Drelliane. "Nie ma takiej możliwości, Wasza Wysokość. Jeśli nie przydasz się Tiberowi Septimowi, upewni się on, że nie przydasz się także jego wrogom," złowieszczo odparł generał. "Jeśli chcesz zachować swą głowę, uważaj. Pozwolę sobie dodać, że władza oferuje przyjemności inne od rozkoszy cielesnych i zadawania się z nieprzystojną kompanią." Zaczął rozprawiać o sztuce, literaturze, teatrze, muzyce, i wielkich balach wyprawianych na cesarskim dworze. Barenziah słuchała go z rosnącym zainteresowaniem, nie tylko z powodu jego gróźb. Później cicho spytała, czy w Cesarskim Mieście będzie mogła kontynuować naukę magii. Symmachus zdawał się być zadowolony, i obiecał to załatwić. Ośmielona Barenziah rzekła, że troje członków eskorty było kobietami, i spytała, czy może z nimi poćwiczyć, dla zachowania sprawności. Generał był z tego mniej zadowolony, ale udzielił zgody, nalegając jednak na to, by ćwiczyła tylko z kobietami. Koniec zimy przez resztę drogi był łagodny, choć nieco mroźny, więc szybko przemierzali twarde drogi. Ostatniego dnia podróży nareszcie nadeszła wiosna, gdyż można było dostrzec odwilż. Droga pod nogami stała się błotnista, i wszędzie można było usłyszeć wodę, jak ścieka i kapie powoli, lecz miarowo. Były to mile widziane odgłosy. *** O zachodzie słońca dotarli do wielkiego mostu, prowadzącego do Cesarskiego Miasta. Różowy poblask zabarwił surowe, białe marmurowe budynki metropolii delikatnym różem. Wszystko lśniło nowością, wielkości i czystością. Szeroka aleja prowadziła na północ, do Pałacu. Tłum wszelkich rodzajów i ras zapełniał szeroki plac. W miarę, jak zapadał zmrok, i na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się gwiazdy, światła gasły w sklepach, i zapalały się w gospodach. Nawet boczne ulice były szerokie i jasno oświetlone. Niedaleko Pałacu wieże ogromnej siedziby gildii magów wznosiły się na wschodzie, zaś na zachodzie w ostatnich promieniach słońca lśniły witraże wielkiej świątyni. Symmachus mieszkał we wspaniałym domu dwie przecznice od Pałacu, obok świątyni. (Gdy przejeżdżali, nazwał ją "Świątynią Jedynego", starożytnej norskiej religii, którą wskrzesił Tiber Septim. Powiedział, iż oczekuje się, że Barenziah wstąpi do niej, jeśli cesarz ją zaakceptuje.) Było tam wspaniale, choć miejsce to nie przypadło Barenziah do gustu. Ściany i dekoracje były w kolorze czystej bieli, czasami tylko przerywanej śladami złota, a podłogi w lekko połyskującym, czarnym marmurze. Oczy Barenziah rwały się do koloru i gry subtelnych odcieni. Rankiem Symmachus i Drelliane zaprowadzili ją do Pałacu. Barenziah zauważyła, że wszyscy traktowali Symmachusa z szacunkiem, czasem graniczącym ze służalczością, co generał uważał za coś oczywistego. Zaprowadzono ich od razu do cesarza. Poranne słońce zalewało komnatę przez wielkie okno z małymi szybkami, rozjaśniało suto zastawiony śniadaniem stół i jednego mężczyznę, ciemnego, gdyż siedział plecami do światła. Mężczyznę, który poderwał się, gdy weszli i podszedł do nich. "Ach, Symmachusie, nasz najwierniejszy przyjacielu, niezmiernie cieszymy się z twego powrotu." Jego ręce na chwilę przyjaźnie spoczęły na ramionach Symmachusa, którzy miał właśnie głęboko uklęknąć. Barenziah skłoniła się*, gdy Tiber Septim odwrócił się w jej stronę. Barenziah, nasza mała uciekinierka. Jak się masz, dziecko? Pozwól nam się sobie przyjrzeć. Symmachusie, jest urocza, po prostu czarująca. Czemu skrywałeś ją przed nami przez te wszystkie lata? Czy światło nie jest za silne, dziecko? Mamy zasunąć kotary? Tak, oczywiście." Machnął ręką na protesty Symmachusa i sam zaciągnął zasłony, nie troszcząc się przywoływaniem sług. "Wybaczcie nam tę nieuprzejmość, drodzy goście. Mamy na głowie wiele spraw, lecz żadna to wymówka dla uchybienia gościnności. Lecz pozwólcie, dołączcie do nas. Mamy tu doskonałe nektarynki z Czarnych Mokradeł." Usiedli przy stole. Barenziah była oniemiała. Tiber Septim w niczym nie przypominał wielkiego, siwego, ponurego wojownika, którego sobie wyobrażała. Był średniego wzrostu, o pół głowy niższy od Symachusa, choć był gibki w ruchach i mocno zbudowany. Miał promienny uśmiech, jasne -- choć przeszywające -- błękitne oczy, i bujne, białe włosy nad pooraną zmarszczkami twarzą. Mógł mieć od czterdziestu do sześćdziesięciu lat. Podsuwał im jedzenie i napoje, a później Powtórzył pytanie, które generał zadał jej parę dni wcześniej: dlaczego uciekła? Czy jej opiekunowie byli dla niej niedobrzy? "Nie, Ekscelencjo," odpowiedziała Barenziah, "prawdę mówiąc, nie -- choć czasem tak mi się wydawało." Symmachus wymyślił dla niej historię, i Barenziah teraz ją opowiedziała, pomimo pewnych obaw. Stajenny, Słomka, wmówił jej, że jej opiekunowie, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniego dla niej męża, zamierzali ją sprzedać do Rihad jako konkubinę; a kiedy naprawdę pojawił się Redgard, przestraszyła się i uciekła ze Słomką. Tiber Septim był zafascynowany, i zachwycony słuchał, gdy opowiadała, jak służyła w roli strażnika karawany kupieckiej. "To jest niczym ballada!" powiedział. "Na Jedynego, każemy dworskiemu bardowi skomponować do tego muzykę. Jakiż musiał być z ciebie czarujący chłopak." "Generał Symmachus powiedział--" Barenziah zamilkła zmieszana, po czym mówiła dalej. "Powiedział -- cóż, że nie wyglądam już na chłopaka. Że... urosłam przez ostatnie parę miesięcy." Spuściła wzrok w czymś, co według niej miało przypominać panieńską skromność. "Bardzo spostrzegawczy jegomość z naszego przyjaciela Symmachusa." "Wiem, że zachowałam się bardzo głupio, Ekscelencjo. Muszę prosić was, a także moich opiekunów, o wybaczenie. Ja... uświadomiłam sobie to jakiś czas temu, ale wstyd nie pozwalał mi wrócić do domu. Ale nie chcę już wracać do Ciemnowrzosia, Ekscelencjo, pragnę Mournhold. Moje serce ciągnie mnie do mego kraju. "Nasze drogie dziecko. Obiecujemy, że pojedziesz do domu. Ale prosimy, byś jeszcze przez jakiś czas została z nami, byś mogła przygotować się na trudne i poważne zadanie, które na tobie spoczywa." Barenziah spojrzała poważnie na niego, z bijącym szybko sercem. Wszystko działo się tak, jak przewidział Symmachus. Poczuła do niego przypływ wdzięczności, lecz uważała, by skupić uwagę na cesarzu. "To zaszczyt, Ekscelencjo, i solennie pragnę służyć ze wszystkich sił wam i wielkiemu Cesarstwu, które zbudowaliście." Rozsądnie było to powiedzieć -- ale Barenziah naprawdę w to wierzyła. Urzekła ją wspaniałość miasta, i widoczny wszędzie porządek i dyscyplina, i była podekscytowana perspektywą bycia częścią tego wszystkiego. Do tego ujął ją szarmancki Tiber Septim. *** Po kilku dniach Symmachus wyruszył do Mournhold, by tam objąć obowiązki namiestnika do czasu, aż Barenziah będzie gotowa zasiąść na tronie, kiedy to zostanie jej premierem*. Barenziah, z Drelliane w roli przyzwoitki, zamieszkała w apartamencie w Cesarskim Pałacu. Zapewniono jej nauczycieli wszystkich potrzebnych królowej umiejętności. Podczas tego okresu głęboko zainteresowała się sztuką magii, lecz nauka historii i polityki zupełnie nie przypadła jej do gustu. Czasami spotykała w pałacowych ogrodach Tibera Septima, który z nienaganną uprzejmością wypytywał ją o postępy -- i strofował ją, choć z uśmiechem, za brak zainteresowania sprawami państwa. Jednak był on zawsze skory do wyjaśniania jej subtelności magii, i potrafił sprawić, że nawet historia i polityka wydawały się interesujące. "To ludzie, dziecko, nie suche fakty w zakurzonym tomie," mówił. Gdy jej zrozumienie rosło, ich dyskusje także stały się dłuższe, poważniejsze, częstsze. Mówił jej o swej wizji zjednoczonego Tamrielu, o różnych, osobnych rasach, lecz wspólnych celach i ideałach, służących wspólnemu dobru. "Są rzeczy uniwersalne, wspólne dla wszystkich rozumnych istot dobrej woli," mówił. "O tym uczy nas Jedyny. Musimy się zjednoczyć przeciwko potworom, bestiom, błędom stworzenia -- orkom, trollom, goblinom i jeszcze gorszym stworzeniom -- a nie walczyć ze sobą nawzajem." Jego błękitne oczy jaśniały, gdy patrzył w dal swego marzenia, i Barenziah czerpała przyjemność z samego siedzenia i słuchania, jak mówi. Jeśli się przysunął, jej bok po jego stronie palił, jak gdyby on był rozpalonym ogniem. Gdy dotykała jego ręki, przechodziły ją dreszcze, jak gdyby jej ciało zostało naładowane zaklęciem błyskawicy. Pewnego dnia, niespodziewanie, ujął jej twarz w dłonie i delikatnie pocałował w usta. Odsunęła się po dłuższej chwili, zdumiona gwałtownością swych uczuć, i natychmiast przeprosił. "Ja... my... nie chcieliśmy tego zrobić. Po prostu -- jesteś tak piękna, moja droga. Tak bardzo piękna." Spoglądał na nią z rozpaczliwym pragnieniem w swych łaskawych oczach. Odwróciła się, a łzy spływały jej po twarzy. "Gniewasz się na nas? Powiedz. Prosimy." Barenziah potrząsnęła głową. "Nigdy nie mogłabym się na was gniewać, Ekscelencjo. Ja... was kocham. Wiem, że to złe, ale nic na to nie poradzę." "Mamy małżonkę," rzekł. "To dobra, cnotliwa kobieta, matka naszych dzieci i przyszłych następców. Nie moglibyśmy jej odsunąć -- jednak nie ma nic między nami, żadnej wspólnoty ducha. Chciałaby, byśmy byli inni, niż jesteśmy. Jesteśmy najpotężniejszą osobą w całym Tamrielu, i... Barenziah, my... ja... chyba jestem też najbardziej samotny." Nagle podniósł się. "Władza!" powiedział ze szczególną wzgardą. "Oddałbym dużą jej część za młodość i miłość, gdyby tylko bogowie na to pozwolili." "Jesteś przecież silny, energiczny i pełen życia, bardziej niż reszta mężczyzn, których znałam." Gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. "Może dzisiaj. Ale jestem czymś mniej niż wczoraj, niż rok temu, dziesięć lat temu. Czuję ukłucie własnej śmiertelności, i to boli." "Pozwól mi ukoić twój ból, jeśli zdołam." Barenziah zbliżyła się doń z wyciągniętymi ramionami. "Nie. Nie chcę odebrać ci niewinności." "Nie jestem niewinna." "Jak to?" Cesarz zmarszczył brwi, a jego głos nagle zabrzmiał surowo. Barenziah zaschło w ustach. Co też ona powiedziała? Ale nie mogła już wrócić. Poznałby. "Był Słomka," zawahała się. "Ja... też byłam samotna. I jestem. Nie jestem tak silna, jak ty." Zawstydzona spuściła wzrok. "Ja... chyba nie jestem godna, Ekscelencjo--" "Nie, nie. To nie tak. Barenziah. Moja Barenziah. To nie przetrwa długo. Masz swe obowiązki wobec Mournhold, i wobec Cesarstwa. Sam także muszę zajmować się moimi. Lecz póki możemy -- czy podzielimy się tym co mamy, czym możemy się dzielić, i pomodlimy się, by Jedyny wybaczył nam słabość?"* Tiber Septim wyciągnął ramiona -- i chętnie, bez słowa, Barenziah padła mu w objęcia. *** "Tańczysz na skraju wulkanu, dziecko," przestrzegła Drelliane, gdy Barenziah podziwiała wspaniały pierścień z gwiezdnym szafirem*, którym jej cesarski kochanek obdarował ją z okazji pierwszego miesiąca ich schadzek. "Jak to? Dajemy sobie nawzajem szczęście. Nikomu to nie szkodzi. Symmachus kazał mi wykazać się rozeznaniem i dyskrecją. Kogo lepszego mogłabym wybrać? Jesteśmy wyjątkowo dyskretni. Przy ludziach traktuje mnie jak córkę." Nocą Tiber Septim odwiedzał ją przez sekretne przejście, znane tylko paru osobom w Pałacu -- jemu i garstce zaufanym strażnikom." "Pilnuje cię jak pies kości. Nie zauważyłaś, jak chłodno traktuje cię cesarzowa i jej syn?" Barenziah wzruszyła ramionami. Nawet przed tym, jak ona i Septim zostali kochankami, ze strony jego rodziny spotkała się tylko z chłodną uprzejmością. Lodowatą uprzejmością. "Co za różnica? I tak Tiber sprawuje władzę." "Ale to jego syn ją przejmie. Błagam cię, nie wystawiaj jego matki na pośmiewisko." "Co ja poradzę na to, że ta kobieta nie potrafi zainteresować swego męża nawet rozmową przy obiedzie?" "Nie afiszuj się tak. Tylko o to proszę. To prawda, że ona nie znaczy wiele -- ale kochają ją dzieci, a ich nie chcesz mieć za wrogów. Tiberowi Septimowi nie pozostało wiele życia. To znaczy," poprawiła się Drelliane, widząc minę Barenziah, "wszyscy ludzie żyją krótko, niczym jętki, jak mówimy wśród Starszych Ras. Przychodzą i odchodzą jak pory roku -- ale rodziny potężniejszych potrafią przetrwać pewien czas. Musisz zdobyć przyjaźń rodziny, jeśli chcesz dłużej czerpać zyski* z tego związku. Ach, jak mogę cię przekonać, tak młodą i wychowaną pośród ludzi! Jeśli postąpisz uważnie i mądrze, wraz z Mournhold możesz dożyć upadku dynastii Septimów, jeśli faktycznie taką założył, tak, jak doświadczyłaś jej powstania. Taka właśnie jest historia ludzi. Przychodzą i odchodzą, jak nieregularny przypływ. Ich miasta i państwa rozkwitają jak wiosenne kwiaty, by latem zwiędnąć i umrzeć. A elfy trwają. Jesteśmy jak rok przy ich godzinie, jak dziesięć lat przy ich dniu." Barenziah tylko się roześmiała. Wiedziała, że szerzą się plotki o niej i Tiberze Septimie. Cieszyła się z uwagi, gdyż wszyscy oprócz cesarzowej i jej syna wydawali się nią oczarowani. Minstrele śpiewali o jej uroku i mrocznej piękności. Była modna, i zakochana -- a jeśli było to chwilowe, cóż, co nie było? Po raz pierwszy od kiedy sięgała pamięcią, była szczęśliwa, każdy jej dzień wypełniała radość i szczęście. A noce były jeszcze lepsze. *** "Co się ze mną dzieje?" narzekała Barenziah. "Spójrz, nie mieszczę się w żadną suknię. Co się stało z moją talią? Czyżbym utyła?" Barenziah z niezadowoleniem oglądała swe szczupłe ręce i nogi, i bezsprzecznie szerszą talię. Drelliane wzruszyła ramionami. "Wygląda na to, że jesteś w ciąży, choć jesteś tak młoda. Ciągłe stosunki z człowiekiem doprowadziły cię do wczesnej płodności. Nie widzę innej możliwości, musisz porozmawiać o tym z cesarzem. Jesteś w jego władzy. Myślę, że najlepiej dla ciebie byłoby udać się od razu do Mournhold, jeśli się na to zgodzi, i tam urodzić dziecko." "Sama?" Barenziah położyła dłonie na swym powiększonym brzuchu, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Całą sobą pragnęła podzielić się z ukochanym owocem ich miłości. "Nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Nie opuści mnie teraz. Zobaczysz." Drelliane potrząsnęła głową. Choć nie powiedziała nic więcej, jej zawsze chłodną, wyniosłą minę zastąpił smutek i współczucie. Tej nocy Barenziah powiedziała Tiberowi Septimowi, gdy przyszedł do niej na ich zwykłą schadzkę. "W ciąży? Wydawał się wstrząśnięty. Nawet zszokowany. "Jesteś tego pewna? Powiedziano mi, że elfki nie rodzą w tak młodym wieku..." Barenziah zmusiła się do uśmiechu. "Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nigdy jeszcze--" "Sprowadzę mojego uzdrowiciela." Uzdrowiciel, starszy elf z wysokiego rodu*, potwierdził, że Barenziah jest faktycznie w ciąży, i że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o czymś takim. To świadectwo potencji Jego Ekscelencji, powiedział służalczo. Tiber Septim ryknął na niego. "Tak nie może być!" rzekł. "Usuń je. Rozkazujemy." "Sire," uzdrowiciel zaniemówił. "Nie mogę... Nie wolno mi--" "Oczywiście, że możesz, niekompetentny głupcze," warknął cesarz. "Zrobisz to na nasze wyraźne polecenie." Barenziah, która do tej pory milczała z oczami rozszerzonymi strachem, nagle usiadła w łóżku. "Nie!" wrzasnęła. "Nie! Co wy mówicie?" "Dziecko," Tiber Septim usiadł obok niej, na jego twarzy jego promienny uśmiech. "Bardzo mi przykro. Naprawdę. Ale to nie może się wydarzyć. Byłoby to zagrożeniem dla mojego syna i jego synów. Nie wyjaśnię tego prościej." "Noszę w sobie twoje dziecko!" zawyła. "Nie. Na razie to tylko możliwość, w której jeszcze nie zagościło życie ani dusza. I nie stanie się to. Zabraniam tego." Znowu spojrzał twardo na uzdrowiciela, który zaczął drżeć. "Sire. To jej dziecko. Elfy nie mają wielu dzieci. Żadna elfka nie poczęła więcej niż cztery razy, a i to jest rzadkie. Zwykle rodzi się dwoje dzieci. Niektórym jedno, a niektóre nie rodzą nigdy. Sire, jeśli odbiorę jej to dziecko, może już nie mieć następnego." "Obiecałeś nam, że nie zajdzie. Nie mamy zaufania do twoich przepowiedni." Barenziah naga wydostała się z łóżka i rzuciła do drzwi, nie wiedząc, dokąd zmierza, lecz jedynie że nie może tu zostać. Nie dotarła do nich. Ogarnęła ją ciemność. *** Gdy się obudziła czuła ból, i pustkę. Pustkę, gdzie coś kiedyś było, niegdyś żywego, co teraz było martwe i zniknęło na zawsze. Drelliane była przy niej, kojąc ból i ścierając krew, które ciągle zbierała się między jej nogami. Ale nie było komu zapełnić pustki. Nie było nic, co mogło ją zastąpić. Cesarz przysyłał wspaniałe prezenty i wielkie bukiety kwiatów, i sam przychodził na krótko, zawsze w towarzystwie. Barenziah początkowo cieszyła się z tych wizyt. Lecz Tiber Septim nie przyszedł już w nocy -- i po jakimś czasie przestała tego pragnąć. Minęło kilka tygodni, i gdy całkowicie wydobrzała fizycznie, Drelliane poinformowała ją, że Symmachus prosił w liście, by przyjechała do Mournhold wcześniej, niż planowano. Ogłoszono, że wyjedzie natychmiast*. Otrzymała wielki orszak, wspaniałą wyprawę godną królowej, i wymyślną, imponującą ceremonię pożegnalną w Cesarskim Mieście*. Niektórzy żałowali, że odjeżdża, i wyrażali swój żal we łzach i protestach. Inni nie żałowali, i nic nie robili. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki